


Прошлое — это воспоминания

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, K_Hisoka



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: Текст вылился из разочарования последними Мстителями. А если бы в МСЮ всё же были невозможны перемещения во времени, но герои обсуждали такую возможность? Как бы они хотели ей воспользоваться?





	Прошлое — это воспоминания

Стоило Стиву закончить разговор по телефону, вода в душе за стенкой стихла. В комнату прошлёпал всё ещё мокрый Баки с полотенцем, накинутым на голову. Он сушил волосы медленными движениями, сосредоточив настороженный взгляд на Стиве, на движении его руки от уха к карману шорт.

— Что-то срочное?

Стив улыбнулся ему, глазами говоря, что ничего подобного, для верности мотнул головой и развернулся к комоду достать одежду.

— Нат приедет. Без поручений или чего-то такого, просто в гости.

Баки принял свежие вещи в обмен на полотенце и услышал продолжение уже за спиной.

— Ванда с Вижном тоже будут, и Шури. Сэм предлагает устроить вечер кино. Ты как, пойдём?

Стив ещё пару раз провёл по его волосам влажной тканью, Баки сделал вид, что задумался, выдыхая. Если Стив никуда не уезжает и, что ещё лучше, не уезжает на очередные самоубийственные «разборки добра со злом» и всё в общем и целом в порядке, то Баки согласен практически на что угодно. Совместные просмотры фильмов он порой даже ждёт с нетерпением. Не так часто после их побега в Ваканду к ним приезжают одновременно несколько друзей Стива, которые постепенно становятся их общими друзьями. Они все действительно классные ребята, прикрывающие столько лет спину его сопляку. Конечно, в нём говорит благодарность, но далеко не только она: ему нравится узнавать новых людей, налаживать отношения, обрастать связями — как в далёком прошлом — не для выгоды, а для простого человеческого удовольствия.

— На сегодня у меня все процедуры закончены, так что я совершенно не против.

Натянув шорты и футболку, Баки собрал волосы в хвост почти на макушке, чтобы не намочить воротник и шею. Стив пытался не пялиться на все его движения, но не мог отвести взгляда от расслабленного, спокойного Баки, устраивающегося на постели и берущего в руки ежедневник. Тот поймал взгляд, улыбнулся и похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой. До вечера оставалось ещё много времени, они успеют вписать личные планы на пару дней вперёд между процедурами у врачей, тренировками с новой рукой у физиотерапевтов, беседами с психологом и доработками схем Стива для возможных миссий. О да, если Стив лез в дела Баки (считая своей святой обязанностью беспокоиться, знать его расписание и придумывать развлечения в свободное совместное время), то Баки так же без зазрения совести лез со своими советами, гм, то есть оказывал неоценимую помощь. И за свои услуги просил самую малость — быть как можно более осторожным, беречь не только команду, но и себя.

Баки вывели из крио полтора месяца назад (почти столько же он провёл в заморозке, пока изучались снимки его мозга и проводились различные анализы общего состояния). Реабилитация проходила более чем успешно: Шури с лучшими специалистами королевства разработали план, и вся команда строго его придерживалась. Триггеры снимали постепенно, одновременно решая оставшиеся проблемы с памятью, с последствиями пыток — физическими и психологическими. Рукой можно было заняться позже, но занятия на тренажёрах, самостоятельная разработка отзывчивости и ловкости протеза и калибровка чувствительности достаточно занимали Баки, чтобы отвлечь от ненужных мыслей и сомнений. Стив тоже был уверен, что баланс упражнений важен и одно без другого не будет по-настоящему действенно, но всё равно (или именно поэтому) очень сильно волновался, хоть и думал, что ему удаётся этого не показывать. Он старался уезжать как можно реже и на как можно менее длительный срок.

Часто с ними был и Сэм. Баки как-то переспросил у Стива, мол, тот говорил о своём друге как о хорошем психологе, относящемуся к своему делу с душой, не стоит ли его пригласить? Он, конечно, не может профессионально помогать другу, вернее, любимому друга, но ещё одно знакомое доброжелательное лицо может быть дополнительной поддержкой. Поддержкой для Стива — имел в виду Баки, и это ещё раз подтверждало профессионализм и верный выбор призвания Сэма: он понял и старался приезжать со Стивом каждый раз.

Если из команды в Ваканде оставались только они вдвоём, то потихоньку разучивали местный язык и культуру, но в основном просто гуляли, изучали местность — благо удивительного и красивого здесь было хоть отбавляй, в какую сторону ни пойди. Баки восхищался даже самыми маленькими зверушками или растениями («Стив, ты только глянь, даже твоя фантазия такого не могла нарисовать!»), Стив восхищался реакцией Баки. И наоборот. Они много разговаривали, или было такое ощущение, что разговаривали: Баки, бывало, на вопросы психолога о вчерашнем дне отвечал, что они проговорили почти всё время, и только потом понимал, что большую часть времени всё же молчали, но на чувственном уровне... Может быть, вакандская природа развивает у суперсолдат телепатические способности? Да нет, просто они с юности умели понимать друг друга без слов, а он отвык от этого, пока был в разлуке со Стивом. Привыкать снова очень приятно, до мурашек.

Первый раз, когда они вдвоём решили изучить достопримечательности, находящиеся дальше окрестностей их жилища, Баки подошёл к делу ответственно, собирался, как настоящий солдат. Стив не мешал: Баки сам должен был убедиться, что здесь безопасно. И в следующий раз они не брали здоровенную аптечку, тяжеленный рюкзак с едой и водой, будто планировали ночёвку в палатке, дюжину ножей, будто и охота тоже их интересовала, даже навигатор и бумажную карту оставили — заблудиться иногда гораздо интереснее. И фотографировал Баки чем дальше, тем меньше, сначала наснимал сотни видов, а потом большую часть удалил, поняв, что в реальности всё гораздо красивее. А со Стивом — наоборот, часто оставлял самые дурацкие фотки, с перекошенным от чихания лицом или вроде того. Стив не сразу одобрил такое хобби, поворчал один раз, второй — чисто для приличия, потому что нельзя устоять перед улыбкой Баки, перед его заразительным смехом, когда он крепит очередной распечатанный снимок на стену в спальне. Кроме разного смешного Стива коллекция полнится улыбчивыми детьми, дружелюбными прирученными и дикими животными, особо причудливыми силуэтами деревьев и гор и, конечно, их посиделками с бывшими Мстителями — с его новой семьёй. Сегодня Баки прикрепит ещё одно фото.

* * *

— Ну и как вам? — дождавшись титров, спросил Сэм, осушая свою бутылку местного слабоалкогольного напитка с пряностями и поднимаясь с дивана, чтобы заменить чужие пустые бутылки и стаканы и наполнить опустевшие ёмкости для закусок. Ванда встала ему помочь и тут же была усажена обратно с большущим тазиком чипсов, к которому потянулось сразу несколько рук.

— Ну... — замялся Баки. Ему, как и Стиву, всё ещё больше нравились старые фильмы — с меньшей динамикой, неспешные, — хотя к тому, что реальная жизнь стала быстрее и суетнее, он вроде быстро привык. И раньше не в каждом фильме был хоть сколько-то глубокий смысл, но важно ведь, как история преподносится, в том числе и в каком темпе? Зрителю не нужно выдавать всё и сразу. — Поучительно, — он зачесал пальцами назад волосы, упавшие на лицо, немного нахмурился и продолжил увереннее. — Хотя, мне кажется, тут суть и концовка заранее ясны. Не для главного героя, конечно, ведь для него это всё — реальная жизнь, но... Мог предположить? Зачем с таким связываться? Подозрительные технологии... Хорошо, что на самом деле никакой машины времени не изобрели. 

Баки замолчал и тут же в ужасе округлил глаза, оглядываясь, не пропустил ли он что-то настолько крутое и пугающее одновременно. Никто не хотел его прерывать, потому ждали, пока он договорит, хотя Баки был бы совсем не против, если бы они все разом и наперебой начали развеивать его опасения.

— И даже не считают это возможным, так ведь? — последнее он произнёс с особым нажимом, вкладывая всю надежду на более или менее спокойную жизнь в ближайшем будущем. Стив мягко улыбнулся ему и покачал головой. Нат, очевидно, сдерживала смех, развеселившись настолько бурной реакцией: в таком удивлении она Баки ещё не видела. А Сэм выглядел серьёзно задумавшимся, и это вновь насторожило.

— Ну вообще... — он тоже обвёл всех взглядом и снова уставился в сторону, хмурясь и припоминая подробнее. — Когда я последний раз виделся со Скоттом, он о чём-то таком говорил. О каких-то новых экспериментах Пима. О том, что сам видел... или слышал? Что-то из прошлого, гм, — Сэм приложил горлышко к губам, сделал глоток и вроде вспомнил. — Кажется, даже не своего. Да, точно, говорил, что они почти разобрались и скоро опробуют эту... штуку. Теоретически, там в их квантовом потоке, если правильно настроить, можно увидеть и услышать всё, что уже было. Может быть, даже пощупать, но не изменить: считай, практически фильм, только с дополнительной функцией. 4D? Или вот вроде М.О.Р.Г.а Старка.

Шури выглядела заинтересованной, остальные скорее насторожились. Нужно было разрядить обстановку, но тему теперь так запросто уже не переведёшь. Сэм рискнул:

— Так что... что бы вы там делали, в таком прошлом, м? Стив?

Все повернулись к Стиву, и на их лицах выражения сменились на любопытствующие — уже лучше. Стив задумался на мгновение, на автомате оглаживая ладонью бедро Баки, но, похоже, быстро определился. Сначала всё же спросил:

— А можно что-то брать с собой?

— Что? — стоя позади дивана, Сэм облокотился о его спинку, подаваясь вперёд. Шури подобрала ноги под себя, Ванда перестала хрустеть, и Вижн перехватил у неё чипсы, по Наташе нельзя было что-то такое сказать наверняка, но, скорее всего, она уже придумывала в меру банальный и в меру искренний ответ для своей очереди. Между фильмом и вторым перерывчик на игру.

— Камеру? Телефон с камерой? — Стив обернулся к Баки, тот заулыбался, гадая, не из-за него ли и его последнего увлечения такой выбор.

— Можно, — великодушно разрешил Сэм, мысленно задавшись вопросом: а будут ли фотоаппараты и телефоны работать в Пим-Лэнговой штуковине?

— Тогда я хотел бы повидать родных, друзей, сделать снимки на память, может быть, даже какие-то места сфотографировать, дома, которых уже нет, а мы их помним.

Сбоку раздалось многоголосое растроганное «о-о-ох», Стив смущённо улыбнулся, опустив глаза, потом снова посмотрел на Баки:

— Можно было бы вернуться и не в наше прошлое, а чуть позже, побывать на свадьбах всех твоих сестёр, посмотреть, как растут твои племянники. Заглянуть к Коммандос и их семьям...

Их ведь приглашали после войны: «обязательно приезжайте, парни!», «познакомлю вас со своей красавицей, и вам красавиц подыщем!», «у нас самые лучшие места на свете, среди ваших высоток такого не увидишь, а уж как у нас готовят!». И они обещали, но не смогли. Обещали семье Баки вернуться и не выполнили обещания... Как же они оба скучали и, конечно, многое отдали бы, чтобы повидаться ещё хоть раз, чтобы дать знать, что они выжили (не упоминая страшных подробностей), что сейчас у них всё хорошо, они увидели будущее, о котором мечтали, и в большей степени оно действительно прекрасно, а не разочарующе. Баки знал, что Стив страшно скучал по матери и по отцу, которого ни разу не видел. Возможно, самым первым делом он отправился бы на свадьбу своих родителей, посмотреть на них счастливых и влюблённых, ещё не знающих, что скоро им придётся расстаться. 

Баки притянул обе ладони Стива себе на колени и сжал их, поглаживая большими пальцами по тыльной стороне. Он понял, что и своих родителей в такой день тоже не отказался бы увидеть, хоть, наверняка, это было бы и несколько смущающе. Белое платье, цветы, улыбки, выкрики с пожеланиями... Сколько же у них наберётся снимков с таких торжеств? Будто бы они сами планируют — кто знает? Можно у Шури одолжить гаджет поудобнее — вроде фотоочков, чтобы не отвлекаться на объектив каждый раз, а любоваться праздником вместе с гостями вокруг, время от времени нажимая на кнопку на браслете. Он уже начал мысленно перебирать примечательные даты, припомнил пару фамилий товарищей с фронта, о чьей судьбе тоже хотел бы узнать, и совсем не ожидал, что Стив продолжит тихим сожалеющим тоном. Хотя — это же Стив, как он мог бы не подумать и об этом? Делая себе же больно этими мыслями и непроходящим чувством вины.

— Ещё я бы пошёл в Гидру, чтобы точно выяснить, что делали с Баки, и понять, как обратить это... Быть уверенными, что сейчас мы ничего не упустили.

Общее настроение как-то резко пошло в минус, улыбки сменились грустными выражениями, Баки погладил Стива по щеке и притянул в поцелуй, пока тот ещё чего не надумал. Например, вычислить в прошлом всех агентов Гидры вплоть до вчерашнего дня, чтоб узнать их планы на сегодня и дальнейшее будущее. Кажется, на эту тему тоже есть фильм, и совсем не комедия.

Наташа очень многозначительно и с выражением откашлялась:

— Ну хватит сопли разводить! Ясное дело, Стив доберётся до самого последнего никчёмного гидровца, чтобы все они получили по заслугам и больше не угрожали миру, это мы и так знаем. Но я приехала отдохнуть от подобного. Так что следующий — Барнс! Ты бы в прошлом что хотел увидеть?

Баки не медлил: оторвавшись от Стива, он весело подмигнул ему и объявил:

— Я бы тогда наделал фото Стива в тех чудесных синих кордебалетных шортиках!

Дружный смех раздался как по команде, Шури тут же принялась гуглить, чтобы освежить образ в памяти, и развернула голограмму для наглядности почти в натуральный рост.

— Бак! — возмутился Стив. — Никогда не забудешь мне этого?

— Никто тебе этого не забудет, эти плакаты в музее висят!

Смех повторился, но Баки ответ не засчитали, попросив отнестись серьёзнее.

— Я бы пошёл вместе со Стивом, — отсмеявшись ответил он, снова встречаясь взглядом с любимыми глазами. — Тоже хотел бы увидеть всех снова. И не прочь бы посмотреть на кое-чье выражение лица, когда он посмотрит со стороны на себя и свои дурацкие выходки.

Под новую порцию смеха Стив сначала закатил глаза — да, он понял, что большинство его выходок дурацкие несмотря на благие намерения — и сам снова притянул Баки к себе, предвещая новый шутливый упрёк. Все тактично отвернулись на этот раз, заговаривая между собой. И всё же Баки прошептал ему в губы между поцелуями:

— Хотел бы посмотреть на тебя мелкого, на нас. Я почему-то никак не могу вспомнить, в какой именно момент в тебя влюбился. Наверное, сейчас это не так и важно, но... Просто интересно, ты всегда был ужасен!

Стив, почувствовав металлическую ладонь под футболкой на пояснице, серьёзно задался вопросом, кто из них ужасен на самом деле.

— А вот я... — начал Сэм нарочито громко, перекрывая своим голосом всякие чмокающие звуки. — Пожалуй, не стал бы оригинальничать, попробовал смотаться в будущее и подсмотреть там в спортивный альманах, как Марти!

— Кто?

— А, точно, вы же и это не видели. Нат, включай! Включай быстрее, пока они снова не начали!

Очевидно, чувство юмора у всей компании было примерно одинаковым, потому что Ванда тут же звучно поцеловала Вижна в губы, Наташа, недолго думая, чмокнула Шури в щёку, следом и Сэма, втискивающегося на своё прежнее место и перестающего наконец ворчать. Вечер выдуманных приключений во времени и воспоминаний продолжался.


End file.
